I Killed Him!
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: So this is basically a sort of humorous fic which has my own character, Vicky, in it. It basically shows her interactions with Soolie, Eric, Pam and her bf, Sam. Fic is better than appalling summary!


**So, I know this isn't Changing Blood, Changing Lives or the other fic I have on SVM, but I began to do these for MV, and I decided that SVM could have one (or a million) likewise.**

**This, by no means, is in correct English writing format, since it could contain emoticons etc, so don't bother saying anything…**

**I don't own anything!**

**This fic contains my character of Vicky…**

A vampire is coming towards her - *scared face, since the author doesn't know how to draw this on word* - and Sookie screams. She doesn't know who it is, as they have long brown hair and pale skin, but even the part of her brain that is logical doesn't process that it is daylight and that vampires can't be out during the day.

So she begins to run away, not even listening when the person (called Vicky) yells for her to stop, that she knows her. As it was from a distance that Sookie saw her stalking her, she thinks that she is evil and a vampire (torture from fairies makes your head go loopy, btw) so she sets her angry face on - : - and sprints to her car.

Vicky follows her to Merlotte's, where she is instantly met by her boyfriend, Sam Merlotte, who reminds her of this character in her favourite book series, Morganville Vampires, also called Sam. The author has decided to mention this because she loves Morganville and would like to tell people to read it.

"Vicky!" Sam exclaims with a grin, leaning over and kissing the slightly shorter than him girl that he has liked for ages.

"Sam, you seen Sookie?" she asks when she pulls away from the kiss. "Because I saw her on the way over here and she ran from me like I was a vamp or something!" she laughs as they walk into the empty bar – not open for another twenty five minutes – and she hangs her coat up on the peg.

Sam is dumbstruck when he sees Vicky wearing the new Topshop dress she bought last week when she went back to England to visit someone she used to know, but manages to clear his throat enough to answer her. "Um, she went in the back," he says slowly, his eyes never leaving her. "Did I mention that you look beautiful?" he calls after Vicky as she walks away.

She turns back to face him, her long brown hair – which the author has just decided is straight – swishing over her shoulder as she flashes him her pearly white smile - :D - which has _not_ been chemically enhanced like Simon Cowells's. "You just did, sweetie, you just did," she laughs before walking away, her high heels clipping the floor loudly.

She walks through the back to find Sookie in the corner, ringing someone. "Sookie, it's me – why did you scream at me earlier?" Vicky asks her, betraying the hurt that she felt when one of her friends ran from her. "It's not like I'm anything _scary_, or am I?" she ponders this when she realises that she accidentally killed someone earlier, on the operating table when he bled out and she couldn't stop it. This makes her sink down onto the bench for the work people to put their stuff on and begin to sob – D:. "I'm a scary monster who is _worse_ than a vampire because they need blood but I killed someone because I couldn't save them," she wails into Sookie's shoulder who is suddenly sat right next to her and comforting her.

"I am sure you are better than a vampire," she soothes her, knowing that _her_ vampire, Eric, has killed more people in a day before than Vicky has ever killed accidentally.

"I don't believe you," the self deprecating Vicky mumbles into Sookie's shoulder, having forgotten that she didn't put waterproof mascara on this morning so it is going all over Sookie's work clothes.

"I think you are: if you don't believe me, I will organise you a meeting with Eric and Pam for them to tell you that you are better than them," Sookie promises, this being the only thing that stops Vicky crying. Oh, that and the fact that Sam is walking down the corridor and she doesn't want her red haired lover to see her crying so early in the relationship – not a good start, if she is honest.

"Really?" she confirms and Sookie nods, already redialling Eric's number – she tried to ring him when Vicky walked in, having forgotten that he was asleep – to leave an answer phone message that they were to have a meeting…

OoOo

Eric and Pam meet Vicky, Sookie and Sam in the bar area of Merlotte's at 1:30am, after it closes. Sam wraps his arm around Vicky protectively, aware that the vampires are getting slightly hungry, whilst Sookie goes and kisses Eric.

"So, what can I do for you, powerful surgeon?" Eric asks Vicky softly, knowing that he cannot be rude to her for some strange reason. oh yes, she is very powerful (though she isn't entirely sure of it… and the author decided to make Vicky powerful so that Eric couldn't boss her around because she doesn't want to be bossed around) and he is scared of her.

She cannot speak because she suddenly begins to sob again (thankfully now wearing waterproof eye makeup) into Sam's shoulder, not caring that she is letting him see her crying now, simply because she is so hurt that she killed someone, albeit an accident.

"Someone died when she was operating on them and she is really upset," Sookie clarifies, stepping away from Eric for a moment to pat Vicky on the shoulder softly. Suddenly, one of the old style handkerchiefs that people used to carry around appears in Sookie's hand – magic is about as real as vampires revealing themselves with True Blood, the author decides, therefore magic can happen in this fic – and she hands it to Vicky to help her wipe the tears from her bright blue eyes.

"And the point of this little meeting is…?" Pam asks, not entirely sure why she is there but helping herself to a bottle of True Blood, which has now been edited so that it tastes like whiskey, as that was her favourite tipple when she was alive… now it was, anyway.

"Because she thinks she is as bad as a vamp for killing all of three people in five years, so I want you two to tell her that she isn't," Sookie continues, and Pam laughs, sounding like the Alice in Wonderland she looks like. Vicky decides that she also looks like how she envisions Amelie to be from Morganville Vampires, but probably a bit too tall and haughty looking… and, well, yeah, not continuing that thought.

"That is truly amazing," Eric says, sounding impressed with Vicky and her surgical skills. "Let me tell you that you could not _be_ a vampire, if you are like that for saving human lives… go try and be a Twilight one, if you truly ever wanted to be a vampire," he suggests with an evil grin, knowing how ridiculous the twilight vampires are compared to them.

Vicky turns from Sam's chest (but he still clutches her protectively) and grins at him. "Nahhh, wouldn't want to be either type," she retort coolly. "I'd rather be a Morganville vamp because they're cooler than you are… but I'd rather be a human here!" she continues and turns back to Sam who laughs and kisses her.

Sookie and Eric kiss, as so not to feel left out, and Pam rolls her eyes - *eye roll* - at the display of emotion before wondering if anyone in the house next door wants a kiss…

**THE END!**

**So, what did ya think?**

**This idea came to me as I hid my laptop under my quilt until my mum & dad went to bed, before I continued with one of my MV fics like this, before I then wrote this…**

… **and now I get 6 hrs 30 mins sleep before school tomorrow!**

**If you want to be in a fic, review and say…**

**Otherwise…**

**PLEASE REVIEW… OR DIE… your choice XD**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
